Notice Me
by Yunara
Summary: Ginny's view of her attempts to woo Harry over. Songfic (The song is Notice Me by the Zettabytes) One-shot HG


HEY! It's me again. With yet another song fic. This one is H/G, and told from Ginny's POV. The song is Notice Me by The Zettabytes. R/R! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, lyrics, or events that happen in this story.

Notice Me 

Hey, Ginerva Weasley here. This is my story.

I'm known as the Weasley girl. Yep, that's right. I'm the only girl, besides my mom, out of a family of 9. That means the only person I can talk to is Ron, my brother who's a year older than me, and he doesn't much like me. It's ironic; I have all these brothers, yet I have no one to talk to.

_Here's the story of a girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_A hidden note a secret crush_

A little boy who talks too much 

When we went to Platform 9 ¾ that day to send Ron off to Hogwarts, I was afraid. Can you blame me? The closest thing I've had to a friend gone until Christmas. Percy, my oldest brother at Hogwarts right now, was about to run through the barrier, when this boy approached us. I could tell he was a wizard (not many Muggles carry owls in a train station), and I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was extremely handsome. He had messy black hair and bright green eyes that pulled you into their depths.

I was a smart 10-year old, though, and I knew that I shouldn't fall for people just for looks. I found out that he was Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter. That year, I scrounged up all the information I could about him, and what he did. It was amazing.

When Ron came back at the end of the summer, he told me of the adventures they had. This boy seemed perfect.

It was then that I started to have a crush on him.

I would spend hours in my room, writing notes that I would never give to Harry, saying how much I loved him.

Ron found it, and the instant I saw him looking at them, I knew he would tell Harry about my secret crush. That's how Ron is, he can't manage to keep his mouth shut about ANYTHING.

_And I'm standing in the crowd_

_And when you smile I check you out_

_But you don't even know my name_

_You're too busy playing games_

The next year, I went to Hogwarts. I was extremely obvious about my crush on Harry, even though I tried to hide it. You know how it is, you try to act cool, but then you either make an idiot out of yourself, trying to be someone your not or your cheeks have the nerve to blush.

I found out that he was Gryffindor's seeker. I was pleasantly surprised, because one of my favourite positions to play was seeker. In the back of my mind, I made a note to chat with him about seeking techniques. That way, I could talk to him, be myself, and maybe even become friends.

I went to every one of his games. I didn't even listen to who scored, I just watched Harry soar in his billowing deep red and gold robes. Whenever he caught the Snitch and zoomed around the pitch smiling, I always checked him out. A bit sad, I know, but he was just so hot.

I bet he doesn't even know me, though. Just thinks of me as Ron's little sister. And who am I kidding, he wouldn't think of me EVER. Too busy saving the world.

_And I want you to know_

_If you lose your way_

_I won't let you go_

And then the whole thing with Tom Riddle's diary started. I could tell he was trying to figure it out, trying to find out who was doing it and why. I so badly wanted to tell him that it was Tom Riddle and in a way, me, but my courage failed me. I felt so bad when he was thought to be the Heir, but what could I do? I didn't want to be expelled.

At the end of the year, he saved me from Tom. He picked me up, and as we flew away, I wished that this moment, this moment of him holding me close to his chest.

But as many know, wishes don't always come true.

_If I cut my hair if I change my clothes _

_Will you notice me_

_If I bite my lip if I say hello_

_Will you notice me_

So then in the summer after my second year, I got a brilliant idea. I noticed that Harry was paying a lot of attention to that pretty fourth year, Cho Chang. So I figure that if I'm pretty, he'll notice me too.

That summer, with the assistance of my closest friends, Amy, Hermione, and Julianne, I got a makeover. I started wearing makeup to make my hazel eyes stand out (Amy told me which colours would compliment me), I started wearing more fitting, good-looking clothes (which I had to borrow from Julianne, since my family doesn't have that much money), and I learned how to carry myself (thanks to Hermione. That girl knows A LOT about posture).

But despite our efforts, he STILL didn't see me as anyone other than his best mate's little sister.

_What's it gonna take for you to see_

_I want you to notice me_

_I'll get you to notice me_

Then, during the Yule Ball, I had a chance, but it was too late. The Yule Ball was a dance for 4th years and up, but the younger students were allowed if an older student asked them.

I started flaunting my stuff, ESPECIALLY around Harry, and then Neville asked me. I figured that Harry was never going to ask me, so I accepted. Then, mere minutes later, Ron suggested that I go with Harry.

WHY did the fates curse me?! WHY didn't Neville ask AFTER I got the offer with Harry?!

It was so cataclysmal in its irony, so my mind went into a state of reeling shock. I left the common room to go for a flight on one of the school broomsticks to clear my thoughts. I decided to play hard to get, and date as many guys EXCEPT for Harry that I could. Hopefully, you know, invoke some jealousy in him.

_Got your head up in the clothes_

_Tell me when you're coming down_

_No, I don't wanna sink your ship_

_It's not about the scholarship_

Then, in fourth year, Harry went distant. Hermione told me that he rarely talked to anyone, and she could see the haunted look in his eyes whenever she did.

I made a personal goal to connect to Harry, to bring him a little peace of mind. By then, I had become comfortable enough around Harry to talk to him.

At Christmas, we found out that he might be possessed by You-Know-Who. I knew how he felt, but he acted like he was the only one in the world that had ever been possessed by him. I was shocked, angry, and sad. Didn't he remember what happened 3 years ago? Didn't he remember how I had to go through that?!

I blew up at him, telling him that he possessed me too. Well, I didn't exactly BLOW UP, but I got as angry as I could with Harry. Do you know how HARD it is to yell at the guy you've fallen for?

Anyway, that shut him up for awhile. I was glad that he knew that he wasn't in this alone. No one should EVER feel alone.

_And all the friends that follow you_

_They tell you things that just aren't true_

_I'm the girl you never see_

_I'm the one you really need_

And then, later in fourth year, that hag, Umbridge, banned him, Fred, and George from the team. I instantly jumped at the opportunity to show Harry what a seeker I was. I obviously wasn't as good as him, but I still wanted to show him that there was common ground.

At the end of the year, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and me all went into the Department of Mysteries, because Harry thought Sirius was there. I took that opportunity to show Harry that I was a powerful witch. Never mind that I got knocked out in the first 10 minutes that the Death Eaters showed up.

_Oh don't get me wrong_

_You better make your move _

_Before the moment's gone_

_Tell me_

I decided in that summer to make my move. Soon, he was going to be graduating, and I never knew when Voldemort and him would have the final battle, so I needed to take the risk of telling him.

_If I cut my hair if I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me_

_If I bite my lip if I say hello _

_Will you notice me_

When he went to Grimmauld Place for most of the summer and we came over to visit, I tried to get alone with him. I told Hermione to try to get alone with Ron, because she was trying to get him to notice her, too. Vice versa.

Everytime I got alone with Harry though, it wasn't very romantic. Usually we would be cleaning or we would just chat about normal things, like friends. Nothing more.

_What's it gonna take for you to see_

_I want you to notice me_

_I'll get you to notice me_

Finally, one day he confided in me. He told me that there was a prophecy about him and Voldemort, and that one of them would have to kill each other. I knew that this escalated my problem even more. That may have been selfish thinking, but I really needed to let him know.

_I'm not like the rest_

_I just don't care if you're the best_

_You see it's all the same to me_

_You just be who you wanna be_

I decided to tell him then. What's the worst that could happen? If I didn't tell him, then he could die without knowing. If I did tell him, who knows? We could have a wonderful relationship. I pulled up all of that legendary Gryffindor courage that I had in me, and told him.

_Oh don't get me wrong_

_You better make your move_

_Before the moments gone_

_Tell me_

He was surprised. I was surprised that he was surprised. I asked him if Ron had told him, and he said no. I silently thanked Ron. He may be stupid and worthless, but he kept his mouth shut. I stood up to leave, thinking that now he knew, even though he didn't like me like that.

He didn't tell me that he didn't like me. I just assumed. But you know what they say about when you assume. It makes an ass out of 'u' and 'me'.

_If I cut my hair if I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me_

_If I bite my lip if I say hello _

_Will you notice me_

So, you can imagine my surprise when he put his hand on my shoulder, spun me around, and kissed me.

That, that was when I realized that I loved him.

_I want you to notice me_

_I'll get you to notice me_

_I want you to notice me_

_I'll get you to notice me_

**FIN! Aaaaw... cuuuuute... R/R, because reviews don't make the world go 'round, but they sure make me happy! ï**


End file.
